being together
by jessie1990
Summary: after cole and phoebe shimmerd away to have a picknick in france this is what happend, oneshot


Phoebe felt the familiar feeling of shimmering, she could feel herself become one with Cole.

Once they where at their destination, Phoebe opened her eyes and saw a beautiful place, it was a large green field, with flowers, in the middle was laying a brown picnic blanket.

There was a box standing on the blanket on it, that was filled with food,

'honey you are so sweet' Phoebe said in a baby voice, while she turned around to face Cole, and gave him a kiss.

The look on her face told Cole that he did good, he always loved to see her smiling, and he wanted her to relax after everything that happened, with yen-lo and the body switching with Paige.

Cole laughs when he thinks about that, and when he remembers how Paige's lips felt on his, it felt weird and unfamiliar, but when he looked into her eyes, it looked like he was looking in the eyes of Phoebe.

'what are you thinking about' Phoebe asks him. 'I was just thinking about you in Paige's body' Cole says while he leads phoebe over to the blanket. He sits down and Phoebe was about to sit next to him when he pulls her into his lap, Phoebe laughs and kisses him on his cheek.

'it was weird to be in Paige's body, she was way to tall for me' Phoebe says with a smile on her face that made Cole melt inside.

'I know what you mean, it felt unfamiliar to kiss you in her body, but in some sort twisted way it felt familiar, I am probably not making any sense' Cole says with a smile.

To somebody who wouldn't know Cole, it would probably make no sense but Phoebe knows him, so she does know what he means 'I am sorry I didn't tell you about it' phoebe says with a guilty look.

'hey honey I understand it, I was a total jerk, I was pushing you to much to train for defeating the source that I stopped thinking about you as my girlfriend but as a witch, and I shouldn't have done that' Cole says.

Phoebe smiled at him and he talked again 'its just that, I don't want to loose you phoebe, you are the only thing in my life that matters to me, if you would…..' but Phoebe wouldn't hear any of that, 'I am not going to die Cole' Cole didn't look convinced, 'baby how can you say that when the threat is so big' Cole asks Phoebe.

'Cole where is this all coming from' Phoebe asks him, Cole thought about it for a second then said 'never mind lets eat'.

'no Cole I want to know, I deserve to know' Phoebe pleaded to him, Cole looked at her and said, 'Phoebe what will happen when you do die? I am not saying that you will die, but what if that does happen' Cole asked unsure.

Phoebe was overwhelmed by his question and didn't know what to say to him. 'baby I wont die because I know you trained me good, and when we will defeat the source…and we will, we can live our life's maybe start thinking about the future' Phoebe says to him.

Cole nodded, and Phoebe was glad that she could reassure him.

'okay so what do you have in mind for this afternoon' Phoebe asks him, Cole shrugged and says 'I thought about just lying in the grass doing nothing, just me and you'. Phoebe smiled at him and says

'that sounds like a great plan', with that she pushed Cole on his back and kissed him.

Couple hours later:

Phoebe was still laying in the arms of Cole, who was tracing little and big circles on her back, 'baby do you think Prue is okay up there' Phoebe asks Cole.

Cole looks shocked he doesn't know what to tell her, 'I think she is honey, don't worry about it, she is looking over you guys' he told her after thinking for a second,

'and over you' Phoebe says as she propped herself up to her elbows to look in his beautiful eyes.

Cole laughed softly, 'I don't think so honey, to be fair she didn't really like me', Phoebe slapped him playfully and says 'I know that but she knows that you love me and that you're the only one who can make me happy'. Cole didn't reply he just kissed her.

'I like Paige' Phoebe said once she and Cole stopped kissing, 'I know you do honey' he replied.

'its just she is nothing like Prue, Paige is still really young, inexperienced , spontaneous while on the other hand Prue was very responsible, its hard to get used to the fact that prue is no longer here, I mean I fought with her a lot, but she was my big sister I looked up to her a lot', phoebe says with sadness in her voice.

'I think you just have to give it time, just let Paige get used to the fact that she has a family now, and that she is a witch, and the rest will come' Cole says to her, looking in her eyes.

'you're a very smart man' Phoebe teased Cole, 'I know I am' Cole said with a big grin on his face.

Phoebe turned serious again 'do you think we should go home' she asks Cole. Cole shook his head no, 'I want to lay with you here for a while, we never know how long I will be gone after a bounty hunter attacks again', Cole says. Phoebe laid back down again, and Cole started tracing circles on her back again. And they just laid there for the rest of the afternoon, just being happy to be with each other, not knowing what the future will bring, but knowing that whatever it will bring they will face it together.

THE END


End file.
